For Her
by Petrol Oil
Summary: When Greg, a pokémon trainer from Fuchsia City, meets the perfect girl, can he show her the type of love and care he has never been able to show to anyone else before? Rating Description Pending. Will be updated with new chapters after my old story is completed.


In all my life, I never thought that I would care for someone the same way I cared for her. That girl made me, a confident spirit who was used to public speaking and dangerous or scary activities, into a nervous man, just because I thought I would say something stupid to a girl who can't even speak.

It all started on a warm Saturday morning into Fuchsia City. I was riding on my bike, my friends beside me. "Hey Greg," my friend Al said, "You doing anything later?"

"Not that I know of, but, knowing my mom, she will probably plan something." I replied.

"Ah, Ransei," my friend Luigi said, "A place where people, like Greg's mom, start wars with other nations for conquest, then have children in another region and are happy-peppy all of a sudden."

"First off, that was very random and very badly worded, even by your standards. Second, only the part about wars for conquest is true most of the time," my friend Vincent said, "But, we can't expect him to do anything since he can't find a girl."

"Hey," I defended, "It's not like you losers have girlfriends."

"Well, we all know I do, I've had Julie for a while." Vincent stated.

"I got a girlfriend a couple days ago, her name's Ruby, and I brought her to game night yesterday, but you didn't show up, Greg." Luigi said.

"Yeah, game night was awesome last night," Al Exclaimed, "I'm not in a relationship by choice. I don't want to be tied down to one girl, no matter how good she may be."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said, motioning for him to stop, "We heard the story, and we all know you just can't get a girl."

"Well, think what you want, but I know the truth!" Al said confidently, "Looks like we made it to your place, Greg, see you later!"

"Bye, guys!" I yelled back to my contemporaries as I walked towards the door of my house and put my bike in the backyard. I walked in and jumped on the couch. "I'm home!" I yelled to my mom.

"Hi, honey." She said as she walked in. My mother was quite young. She was a warlord in a far away place called Ransei. She moved here when she was a teen, and I came about around a year after she came here. My mother was like a big sister to me. "I need to tell you something." She continued.

"Go ahead." I told her, hoping she would reveal something cool about her warlord past, or maybe she would show me a picture of a younger version of herself in cute warlord clothes (What? Is it really that weird to think of a picture of my mom like that? Hey, she was attractive as a teen; I'm not going to lie!)

"Greg, I was talking with our new neighbor over the phone," She started, "Her name is Alison, and she just moved here from Pallet Town. I thought we could do something with them, so I invited them over to have dinner tonight. Oh, and if you haven't caught it, yet, I said them, as in, she and her daughter. Alison told me that her daughter is really shy. She needs a friend, and, although I'm not going to force you to become friends with someone, I thought it would be nice for you two to start to talk, especially since you two are the same age."

"Are you trying to get me to go out with her?"

"No, I just thought you could end up as good friends. Plus, if you do end up as her boyfriend, I wouldn't mind. You're fifteen, and you haven't even showed an interest in girls yet. If you're gay, that's fine, but at least tell me what is going on."

"MOM!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, but I'm just saying…"

"MOM!"

"Okay, I get it. But, anyway, it would also be good for the daughter because of her past with dating. Alison told me that Leaf, which is her daughter's name, and a strange one at that, went out with a boy once; he's a real looker, I hear. They went out to the school dance, but the boy ended up dumping her for another girl, and she ended up crying on the bathroom floor for the rest of the night. Well, that is all I had to say!"

"Alright," I replied, "Now let me be. I'm gonna relax for a bit, and then get changed for later. Are we talkin' fancy, here?"

"Semi-formal!" my mom replied, "A polo and jeans will do!" I tried to relax after hearing about Leaf, but I couldn't stop wondering stuff like "_is she cute?"_ and _"I wonder if she is a fan of the same shows as me."_ I got ready for that night, which is the night that changed my life in such a drastic way.

**AN: So... yeah. It has been a while, but I'm working on this Fic, a RWBY Fic, and a story for FictionPress. As a result, updates are slow, but this story has NOT been forgotten. Chapter 2 is in progress, as with chapter 1 of "Love Trap" (My RWBY Fic which needs a better name) and "Insanity Game" (My FictionPress story which I believe will be my best work yet. My profile name is the same there as on here if you want to check out my story. The site is )**


End file.
